A New Avenger for the New Avengers: the Rewrite
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Melody Barton, Agent of SHIELD, worries for her brother, who has been kidnapped by Loki and has to deal with the fallout of Loki coming to earth, determined to take over the world. Rewrite of A New Avenger for the New Avengers following changes in MCU and my other stories that take place in this universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, everyone. I have decided to rewrite A New Avenger for the New Avengers to better reflect some of the changes that have occurred through my writing, and through the expansion of the MCU. This story will still follow the same plot line as previously, but a few more details will be added in, including the prologue, which adds details to Melody's past! Please enjoy and leave me a review!**

Charles Xavier was a cautious man by nature. But this was taking it to a new level. He looked at the child in his arms, trying to imprint this memory in his mind forever. She was just a few hours old and already had a great destiny in place. He knew it would be better for her to grow up away from her family, but his wished it wasn't that way. He trusted her parents to have surpressed her mutant abilities, and knew that would allow her to live a normal childhood.

He knocked at the door and waited impatiently for an answer. A young boy, no older than ten, opened the door slightly, looking out cautiously. "Hello," he greeted the boy. "My name is Charles Xavier and your parents are expecting me."

The boy opened his mouth to respond until a woman's voice echoed out to the porch. "Professor Xavier!" A young woman swept out of the house, excitement making her dance. Her and her husband had desparately wanted a baby girl, but due to complications with her last pregnancy were not able to have anymore children, so when she was approached by a young mother seeking someone to adopt her daughter, Edith Barton was more than happy to adopt the baby girl, even before she had been born. "Clint, it's time for bed. Ask Barney to read a bedtime story tonight," she told the boy who had opened the door. He gladly nodded and went to find his older brother. She invited Xavier into the modest house, offering him something to drink, which he turned down.

"This is her, your new baby girl," he told her without a preamble. This was hard on him. He saw the baby girl, Angel, like a niece, being good friends with her parents. He wished they were here with him, but this was going to be too difficult for two mutants whose powers were influenced by their emotions. He gently handed the baby over to Edith, who immediately began cooing over the small child. Her husband, Harold, entered the sitting room at this point, also very excited to meet his new baby girl. He sat next to his wife, admiring the baby girl.

With everyone in the house sufficiently distracted, Xavier began the other portion of why he was here. He began to adjust the memories of the family members, making them think that Angel was their daughter, or sister, by natural means, thus futher hiding her from her destiney, as advised by her parents. It was an easy enough task to do, but it broke his heart that he had to do it.

When the households memories had been adjusted sufficiently, Xavier left, returning to where Alex was waiting with a nearby car. He sent one last tendril of thought towards Angel, now Melody, sending her a sense of comfort and love that should follow her throughout her life while also ensuring that the mental blocks on her mutant abilities would hold. Satisfied, the two mutants left the quaint farm in Iowa to head back to the Institute and provide comfort to grieving parents.

Melody's early childhood was full of love and laughter. She was never aware of Harold's abusive nature. Harlod saw her as his precious princess, and valued her above all others in the family. Then came the car accident that left the three Barton children as orphans, a fate that Melody's birth parent's coulnd't have prevented.

She spent the next five years on the streets, stealing to survive. It was hard, and she almost died many times, but she never felt alone. She was in an alley one night, trying desperately trying not to freeze to death when a shadow covered her. She looked up, truly looking like the child she was and not someone hardened by living on the streets. "Hello, sweetheart, my name is Nick Fury, what's your name?"

She managed to stutter out her name. The scary man with the eye patch offered her a hand, which she took slowly, unsure as to why this man was interested in her. She had heard about what happened to girls living on the streets, and she didn't want to end up like those girls. "What do you want with me?" She asked, prepared to fight her way out of this situation.

"I want to offer you a home, for as long as you want it." He could see the distrust in her eyes, and rushed to comfort her. "You don't have to do anything, and I don't expect you to repay me in any way."

She looked him in the eye, and saw no evidence of lies, so she agreed, and quickly went to live with this man, this Nick Fury, and a multitude of agents, who were all happy with the youngest addition, who quickly decided that she wanted to become an Agent of SHIELD and began her training as soon as she could. She was trained by Maria Hill and Fury until, at the age of thirteen, SHIELD located her older brother, Clint, who was recruited. It was a joyous reunion for the Barton siblings.

Clint continued training Melody, helping her refine the skills that Fury had taught her already while adding in his own skills of sharpshooting. When Natasha was recruited, she helped with Melody's training, bringing the three closer together.

All was going well until Loki showed up, stealing the Tesseract and making life worse for Melody by kidnapping her brother and almost killing Maria and Phil. She vowed that day that Loki wouldn't go unpunished and began devising a plan to bring him to justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody had spent the day after the attack by Loki in the Helicarrier training room, working out her frustration and hiding from Fury, whom she was sure was looking for her to most likely yell at her, or have her go recruit one of their special "unofficial" operatives, and she had no desire to participate in either of those activities. Instead, she wanted to work out her frustration over Loki kidnapping her brother and Doctor Selvig by utterly destroying some defenseless practice targets. This plan had been going well for her. She had had over two hours of uninterrupted practice time, which she used fully, ignoring all her basic biological needs as she continued to repeatedly shoot at targets until they were beyond repair. While this had allowed her to calm down some, she was still in a rage and a normal person wouldn't think about approaching her. Unluckily for her, Fury was not a normal person.

Fury had been observing her since she entered and figured that now was as good a time as any to approach her and hopefully convince her to go recruit Steve Rogers. He confidently strolled into the practice area, keeping his eye on the young woman in front of him who was solely focused on the targets in front of her. "Agent Barton," he all but yelled over the sounds of gunfire. She whirled around to face him, gun held at the ready and pointed at him, immediately on the defense. Fury acted quickly, kicking the gun out of her hand. She responded by grabbing at his foot with her other hand, attempting to throw the bigger man off balance. While she wasn't able to throw him to the ground, she was able to throw him off balance enough that she was able to punch him in the arm. It would have been his face, but he was able to block well enough. They continued on this fashion for a bit until Fury was pinned by the young woman, who was using all her strength and weight. Fury laid there, breathing hard, as he assessed her improvement from when she first joined SHIELD. He was proud, like a father who watched their child grow up to follow in their footsteps. To be fair, it was very similar in many ways.

They were both breathless by the end of this exchange, Melody finally realizing that she was not under attack and it was only Fury. "Director Fury, what can I do for you?" She managed to gasp out.

"I need you to go talk to someone for me," he stated.

"No thanks," she immediately dismissed. She moved from where she was and began to pack up her equipment.

"I don't believe that I asked you to go," Fury growled as he stood up and began to stalk over to her.

"And I don't believe I asked to see my brother get kidnapped by a madman with a scepter, dressed like he belongs in the Dark Ages," she spat bag, all but throwing her items in her training bag.

"We've all lost people, Agent Barton, some forever. You aren't the only person in the world to go through tragedy." The steel in his eyes kept her from talking back to him.

"I refuse to go talk to someone to come fight against my brother, Director," she told him before making her way to her assigned room on the Helicarrier. It wasn't as spartan as most rooms, simply because she spent most of her free time here and felt the need to have a few personal effects, such as books and some of her favorite movies. Most of the books stashed away here were from Maria Hill, who would go and get her a book whenever she complained about having nothing to read.

While she was changing out of her sweaty clothes, she felt a change in incline as the Helicarrier descended from the sky into the awaiting water, where it would remain until all the recruits were on board. Melody shook her head and waited for the Helicarrier to fully settle before showering and going to bed, hoping that these past two days had just been a nightmare and that Clint was going to train with her and then go get breakfast in the morning.

When she woke up, Clint wasn't there to greet her, nor was Nat. Melody went through her normal morning routine, apprehensive about what the day could possibly bring to her.

She was wandering down one of the many corridors when she overheard some of the lower level workers talking about the Black Widow and the strange man she brought with her. She stopped them and asked where Nat was. They replied that they heard she was on the flight deck, so Melody quickly began to make her way over to the top deck, excited that her brother's best friend was finally back and could properly commiserate with her about what had occurred.

She found Nat on the Flight Deck, gently smirking at two men who were talking to each other. Melody began to approach the super spy. "Hello, Melody," Nat greeted the younger woman in Russian. Melody falteringly answered back. "Your Russian is getting better, little bird," Nat continued in her mother tongue. Melody gave a sheepish grin. She looked over at the two strange men, recognizing them from the pictures in their files that she may, or may not, have hacked into after to Loki incident.

"Did you talk to the Captain, or Doctor Banner?" Melody questioned as she switched back into English.

"Doctor Banner. Coulson called me while I was working. I was in the middle of the interrogation and he said he had something more important. Then he decided that the only way to get me to cooperate was to tell me that your brother had been compromised. Wanted me to talk to the big guy. I originally thought he was referring to Stark, but no, he wanted me to talk to Banner."

Melody gave a grimace, talking to Banner was no walk in the park, and she was happy that it wasn't her that was picked to talk to Banner. "So, who talked to Stark?" She asked, curious as to why the playboy wasn't here. She figured he would've been the first one to arrive so he could flaunt that Fury needed his help.

"Who else?" Nat asked, keeping her eye on the two men who seemed to be bonding. She noticed that Rogers had an ability to connect with just about anyone he talked to, mainly because he treated them like they were the most important people in the world. She had a plan to introduce Rogers to Melody, if nothing else, to get Melody to talk to someone outside of her and Clint. It was the hope, but she was unsure if it would work or not.

"Coulson would jump at the chance to talk to the Captain, I thought," Melody mused.

"Well, when Fury asks you to talk to someone, you do it." Natasha was giving Melody a bit of a lecture at this point, in the big sister type way. She looked over at Melody and saw the steely look that indicated her anger, or frustration, at what was being said to her. She looked over to the two men and began to talk to them, wanting to give Melody a chance to think about what she said. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath," she informed them as she slowly began to walk away as the Helicarrier began to shake. Melody widened her stance a bit to allow her to keep her balance as the Helicarrier shifted and shook, preparing for flight.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked as he shifted closer to the edge to see what was happening.

"Really?" Dr. Banner questioned sarcastically. "They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" He moved closer to the edge as well, hoping that the ship he was on wasn't going to turn into a submarine.

All around the group, members of the flight deck were hard at work securing what they could before they achieved liftoff, some seemed to be in a panic as they had been caught unawares about take-off.

As Steve and Bruce were looking over the edge, they saw the lift fans emerge from the water. Steve looked on in awe while Bruce gave a wane smile. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

"Well, gentlemen, if you will follow us," Natasha said as she gestured to herself and Melody before turning on her heel and quickly making her way into the safety of the Helicarrier. Melody gave a small chuckle before following her pseudo-sister inside. The two men followed behind in smaller steps, in equal parts surprise and nerves. Banner moved past the younger Agent and made his way over to Natasha. Steve, however, seemed to lose the ability to walk and was quickly falling behind the group.

Melody turned back quickly to make sure that the Captain was still following and saw that he had stopped in the middle of the corridor, with agents and other personnel moving around him. She made her way back to where he was standing, almost frozen.

"Captain? Is everything okay?" She asked gently. Steve turned to look at her.

"How is this all possible?"

"Well, SHIELD has some of the most brilliant minds in the world working for them, so technologically innovations occur here. Not all of them, mind you, but a lot."

"And how did you get tied up in all this?" He questioned, taking in her youthful look. "You seem kinda young to be involved in something like this? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four. And as far as how I got involved with SHIELD, well, Fury simply made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Was it a situation like Natasha's? Were you a criminal or something?"

"No!" She laughed her reply. "I was a child when Fury found me, living on the streets, slowly freezing to death. He offered me a safe place to stay, no strings attached. As a child, knowing I was close to death, it was literally a choice I couldn't refuse."

Steve nodded, contemplating what had been said. He was about to ask another question when they arrived at the bridge. Fury turned around, all impressively and obviously putting on a show for the new arrivals, most likely an attempt to remind them who was the boss. Natasha and Melody simply exchanged glances and small smirks at Fury's antics.

"Gentlemen," he greeted. Steve walked over to him and slipped him a ten dollar bill. Fury smirked as Steve continued to look out the window that covered the front of the bridge. "Doctor," Fury stated as he turned his attention to Doctor Banner. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking so nicely," Bruce replied facetiously. "So, uh... How long am I staying?" He questioned as he looked around the busy bridge.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear," Fury promised.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked. Fury turned to face Coulson, gesturing for him to explain. Natasha moved off to a screen which was prominently displaying a photo of Clint. One of the reasons she was moving to it was to better examine it, but to also block it from Melody's view.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us," Coulson informed the room as a whole, giving an update to the agents of SHIELD present.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha said quietly, drawing attention to herself and the picture she was looking at. Melody saw that it was her brother and quickly left the bridge, choosing to take refuge in a quinjet, kicking off the pilot. This was a quiet place where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. Her brother, for some reason, still hadn't escaped from Loki, who had used some form of mind control on him, as seen in the surveillance video. She figured that Clint would have broken through whatever was being used. Most drugs didn't last this long, and if they were administered for too long could cause a mental break. The fact that he hadn't returned yet was very worrying. She needed this alone time.

It was shortly after she entered into the quinjet that she received a call on her encrypted cell phone. She looked down and saw the familiar name listed there. She pressed the option to answer and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Laura."

"Melody, Clint isn't answering his phone. Is everything okay?"

Melody remained silent for a moment. "Laura, Clint..." her voice started to break, "Clint was kidnapped by an unknown target. Nat and I are working on rescuing him right now." She knew her sister-in-law would take this news as she took everything else, the best as she could while keeping the news from the children, particularly from Cooper who was old enough to miss his father more and more.

"Bring him home, Mel," Laura told her weepily as she hung up the phone. Melody looked at her now black screen and began to cry.

How long she remained there, she wasn't sure, but the next thing she became aware of was the pounding of feet as many people began to rush into the quinjet. She looked up and saw the Captain and Natasha as they rushed in, preparing to take off. Nat just nodded to her as she maneuvered into to cockpit.

Steve looked over at the woman he had had a brief conversation with earlier and wondered why she was hiding on a quinjet, but decided that it could be left for later. Right now, they needed to get to Loki and keep him from killing anyone else.


End file.
